Locked Up
by Youkai Koinu
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang get "Locked Up" in Juvy.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do **_NOT_** own Inuyasha and the gang, but I do own this story!

"..." Speaking

'...' Thinking

Locked Up

By: Youkai Koinu

Chapter: New Inmates

Kaedae, the receptionist was making her way to the front desk to get some papers, when a volunteer ran out with a clipboard in her hand. "Miss Kaedae," the woman said, "I was told to give you the list of the new inmates that should be arriving within the next two hours." Kaedae took the clipboard she was offered with a, "Thank you" to the volunteer whose name was Kikyo. That was also the name of her late sister who had died fifty years ago in a car crash. Kaedae sighed and finally took a look at the clipboard.

(Clipboard)

Name- Kagome Higurashi

Age- 15

Sex- Female

Crime- Stole fried chicken from Gabe's Deli in Buy Low.

Sentence- 2 years

Name- Inuyasha Takahashi

Age-16

Sex- Male

Crime- Fighting with a local gang and injuring a local shopkeeper who tried to stop the fight from occurring.

Sentence- 2 years

Name- Sango Taijiya

Age- 15

Sex- Female

Crime- Selling Drugs

Sentence- 2 years

Name- Miroku Houshi

Age- 16

Sex- Male

Crime- Carrying an illegal weapon

Sentence- 2 years

Name- Shippo Youkai

Age- 9

Sex- Male

Crime- Suicide Attempt

Sentence- 2 years

Name- Kouga

Age- 16

Sex- Male

Crime- Threatening a police officer

Name- Rin (Last Name Unknown)

Age- 9

Sex- Female

Crime- Robbery

Sentence- 2 years

Name- Jaken (Apparently has no last name)

Age- 14

Sex- Male

Crime- Murder

Sentence- 2 years

Name- Sesshomaru Takahashi

Age- 17

Sex- Male

Crime- Fighting with his brother Inuyasha, and was leader of the local gang.

Sentence- 2 years

"Wow," Kaedae whispered, "looks like we're going to have our hands full."

(2 hours later)

"Kaedae, the new inmates have arrived," Kikyo called. "Be right there," Kaedae replied from the other room. She wobbled over to the waiting area where Kikyo stood.

The new inmates where escorted into the waiting area. There were nine of them. Six were male, three female. Four of the males were demons, one a mere half demon the other a human. All of the females were human though.

'This ought to be interesting,' Kaedae thought.

(Kagome's P.O.V.)

A million thoughts were racing through Kagome's head like 'I shouldn't be here,' and 'I wonder what they'll do to me.' When she stepped through the door she half expected to be treated like dirt and thrown into a cell. But she was wrong.

The first thing she noticed was the lady standing in front of her. She looked like she was about eighty or so. She was a bit on the heavy side... okay a lot on the heavy side. She looked friendly enough, but the part that really scared her was the black leather patch over her left eye. The woman also had gray hair. 'This is very creepy,' Kagome thought as she glanced around at her fellow 'Inmates.'

AN: Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review. Flames are welcome, but I like positive reviews a lot better thanks! Next chapter will be longer!

Youkai Koinu


	2. Welcome to Juvy

AndreahTreole (Thanks, I thought it was pretty funny too I had to add humor!)

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha and the gang, but the fact is I **_DON'T_**

"..." Speaking

'...' Thinking

Locked Up

Chapter 2 Welcome To Juvy

By: Youkai Koinu

(Inuyasha's P.O.V.)

'Oh this ought to be fun,' Inuyasha thought looking around while walking through the door. The guard nudged Inuyasha in the side with his elbow...hard. Inu was yanked from his thoughts. "WHAT," He yelped. "Move," the guard commanded. "You can't tell me what to do. That is violating my rights," Inu stated.

The guard looked like he would burst out laughing any minute. "Well, well, well, looks like we have a stubborn know it all here," the guard said having a giggling fit. "Hey what's that supposed to mean, you ignorant, lifeless, stuck-up, man paid to push people around," Inuyasha questioned. "It means that you are very stubborn, and you don't have any rights to be violated, and won't for the next two years," The guard stated matter-o-factly. "I shouldn't be in here in the first place, you arrogant baka," Inuyasha muttered.

"What was that," the guard asked. "None of your business so shut the heck up stupid," Inu said. "Yeah, that's what I thought," the guard stated conceitedly. "You're ignorant," was Inuyasha's reply. "Riiight," the guard said sarcastically. "I know I'm right," Inuyasha said. "Tha-," the guard started. "Nope this argument is officially over," Inuyasha said, cutting the guard off.

When Inuyasha stopped arguing with the guard he looked around the 'waiting room' as they called. The others were all lined up, so he could get a good look at them.

The first one on the far right end of the line was a male. 'What's that stench,' he thought. He sniffed at the air and growled at when he finally figured out what it was. Wolf demon. It was coming from the guy on the far right. He wore his hair in a high ponytail. He wore black denim jeans that contrasted well with his blood red long sleeved shirt. On his feet were black and red converses; they were the finishing touch to the outfit. 'I have a feeling we aren't going to get along,' Inuyasha thought.

He had no idea how right he was at the time, but would soon find out.

He looked over to the man next to the wolf demon. He was a human his nose told him that much. He had violet eyes and his black hair was tied back into short ponytail, low on his head. He was wearing baggy black pants and a black shirt that said 'I have gone to find myself and if I get back before me, please tell me to wait.' He finished off the look with a pair of black Nikes. 'I think we might just get along...maybe.' That was what Inuyasha thought about him.

On the other side of him was Jaken. Inu knew of Jaken because he was his brother's slave. He was a toad like looking demon, and an ugly looking toad at that. He was very short. Inuyasha hated Jaken and just being in the same facility as him made Inu angry, very angry.

Next to Jaken was Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru in the flesh. Oh how Inuyasha despised him beyond words. He didn't even want to think about him. Besides he was the reason Inuyasha was locked up in this place.

Next to his evil brother was his brother's precious human girl Rin. Inuyasha liked Rin; she was like little sister to him. She unlike his brother was very sweet. She had black hair that was always left down except for a little bit of it, which she wore in a small ponytail on the side of her head. She wore her favorite dress; it had an orange and white-checkered pattern on it. 'How can she get along with Sesshomaru,' Inuyasha thought.

The little fox demon next in line looked to be about the same age as Rin. 'Maybe they can be friends,' Inuyasha thought, 'He looks nice enough.' The kit had orange hair tied up in a ponytail. He was dressed in an over sized t-shirt and a pair of blue sweatpants to match. He had huge innocent green eyes.

Then next to him was a girl who looked to be a year or so younger. She was built and looked strong enough to slay a full-grown youkai. 'Make mental note to self,' he thought, 'to never get on her bad side.' She had brown hair and brown eyes to match. She wore a soft yellow t-shirt that commented her figure, along with a denim skirt and, white Adidas with yellow stripes.

His eyes slowly moved to the next person. His eyes widened, and he gaped at her. She was hot. She wore a simple white t-shirt and dark blue jeans accented by white Phat Farms, much like his own. She had black hair that stopped midway down her back. She was tall, almost as tall as him. Then she turned toward him. She had big brown orbs and he got lost in them.

(Kagome's P.O.V.)

Kagome turned toward the boy had seen arguing with the security guard earlier. He was extremely cute she noticed for the first time since he had arrived. He was openly gaping at her and she blushed under his gazed. They both just stood there giving each other dreamy looks.

She studied him. He had handsome silvery white locks with a pair of dog ears on the top of his head. He had endless amber eyes and was built. He looked like a model. He wore a baby blue tee, light blue jeans that faded, and had white Phat Farms just like hers.

He looked to be about a year older than she was. 'Maybe,' she thought, 'we could hook up.'

(Narrator's P.O.V.)

"Ahem," Kaedae said, "I need to give you all the cell arrangements. Kagome Higurashi, cell F16, Sango Taijiya, cell D19, Rin, cell A15, Inuyasha Takahashi, cell F16, Miroku Houshi, cell D19, Shippo Youkai, cell A15, Sesshomaru Takahashi, cell E14, Jaken, cell M47, and Kouga, cell E14. Did I skip anybody?"

They all shook their heads no. "Okay then the guards will take you to your cells now," Kaedae said.

Two the guards took Kagome and Inuyasha down a stray hallway away from the others. The hall was vacant. They walked down the hall until they got to cell F16. The guard 'escorting' Inuyasha unlocked the cell and shoved Inu inside. The one with Kagome threw her down in front of him. Kagome tried to stand but he kicked her hard in the side. Then the guards hurried up and closed the cell door then locked it.

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat. "What was that for," he half growled half yelled. "You don't need to know, so shut up," the guard said. Then the guards walked away, leaving Kagome sitting in the corner of the cell crying. Inuyasha and Kagome were alone in the cell and in a vacant hallway.

Inuyasha crawled over to Kagome. "Are you okay," he asked in a husky voice. "I...I...I think so," Kagome said in between sniffles. Inuyasha hugged her and asked, "Are you sure?" "Yeah," Kagome said, but I'm cold and tired she said. "Okay well why don't you go ahead and go to sleep, I'll stand watch for the guards," Inuyasha offered. "Okay, thanks," she said.

That said she curled up in her cot under the blanket and went to sleep.

AN:So what do ya think? Please don't forget to leave a review! Tell me what you think! Thanks for reviewing, AndreahTreole and thanks for reading everyone!

Youkai Koinu


	3. Confessions

I am soooo sorry, for not updating, I've had a very busy week! Monday, I had to baby sit these kids while their parents went to a meeting. Tuesday, I had basketball practice. Wednesday, I had an O.N.E. meeting. (Over Night Express) Thursday, I had another basketball practice. Friday, I had a Student Council Meeting, and then my parents made me go see The Polar Express (I have to admit, it was pretty darn good:). Finally Saturday I went to see Sponge bob, then my sisters Deja, Day Day, and my nephew Demarsean spent the night. Arrrgh, I'm soooo sorry I couldn't get logged in to update, something was wrong with the website I guess. I can finally get in today though! (Tuesday November 23) Anyways once again I'm really sorry! I have decided, that I will update the story with the most reviews first, and so on, so forth. So please leave a review! Thanks!

punkgoddess2101: Thanks, and I will.

InuyashaCaseClosed: Yeah, I thought so too, thank you for reviewing!

Inuyashaluver52293: Great!

animals-rule: I'm sorry!

jokermanequin: Arigato, my friend and I will!

AndreahTreole: Arigato…it will…I know, but it will get that way soon…I will!

wizzily: Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha!

Locked Up

By: Youkai Koinu

Chapter 3

Confessions

(Kagome's P.O.V.)

It was Kagome's second day in Juvy, and her side was throbbing where the guard had kicked her the night before. She winced when she tried to roll off the cot and the metal bar bit into her side. Kagome rolled up the side of the shirt and saw a bruise that covered most of her side.

"I'm going to have to talk to the receptionist about this." She muttered under her breath.

"Shut the heck up, some people are trying to get some sleep!" Called a voice from across the room.

Kagome looked in the direction of the voice, and saw a grumpy Inuyasha sprawled out on his cot. One of his feet where hanging off of the side, along with an arm. His left sock was halfway on and halfway off, and his silver tresses were hanging off the cot.

"Jeez, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the cot." Kagome replied smoothly. What had happened to her hero? Was he just tired?

"Ha, ha, ha, that's so old." Inuyasha stated.

"What's your problem?" Kagome questioned.

"You!" He yelled.

"ME!!! I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!!!" Kagome hollered as loud as she could.

"Just shut up!" Inuyasha snapped, as he bolted upright.

"What happened to you, last night you were all nice and everything, then this morning, you act like you hate everybody?!?" Kagome shouted.

"Last night, you were injured, now your not. This is the real me, so get used to it." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, so if I was still injured, you would still be nice to me, huh?" Kagome questioned angrily. She huffed and turned around so she wouldn't be facing him anymore.

"You're right. Now do me a favor and don't think too much. I know it's difficult for you, considering you have a brain the size of an atom. The doctors had to pull out their telescopes to find it." Inuyasha said haughtily.

"Hey, Inuyasha, the pound called. They were looking for you." Kagome replied.

"You little…!" Inuyasha started.

"Bad dog!" Kagome yelled. "Don't use that tone with me."

"Stupid girl." Inuyasha muttered.

"I'll act like I didn't hear that." She stated. "Soooo…What are you in here for?"

"Why should I tell **_you_**?" He sneered.

"Because, I'll tell you what I'm in here for." Kagome answered finally turning to face him.

'I do want to know why she's in here, and it would be kind of nice to tell someone about it…' Inuyasha thought. "Fine, but only cause I want to know why you're in here. I'm here because I got into a fight with my brother and his gang. This shopkeeper came out trying to stop our fight and I accidentally hit him. So I was brought here." Inuyasha answered.

"Ouch, that sucks. Well I'm in here for stealing fried chicken, from Gabe's Deli in Buy Low." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha started laughing like a maniac. "You… stole…fried…chicken!!!" Inuyasha said disbelievingly in between laughing.

Kagome frowned at this. "Yes. I was hungry."

Inuyasha laughed even harder. "You were hungry?!? That's the funniest excuse I've ever heard!!! Why didn't you just go home and eat?" He questioned.

Kagome felt the tears prick at the back of her eyes. "I don't have a home." She said.

Inuyasha instantly quit laughing. "What?"

"I said I don't have a home." Then she started sobbing, her shoulders trembling. She sank to the floor and hugged her knees tightly.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked quietly. "Not that I care." He added, so she wouldn't see him as weak.

"My parents left me. They woke me up one morning and said that they didn't want me anymore. So then they just left, and I haven't seen them since." Kagome choked out. "I was only seven."

"Oh." Inuyasha said softly. Then he said something he had said very few times in his life. "I'm sorry, Kagome, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." She whispered. And she had a feeling that from here on out things would be.

(Sango P.O.V.)

Sango was staring at this 'Miroku' skeptically. "You're a monk?" She said disbelievingly eying him suspiciously.

"Yes." Miroku said while shaking his head vigorously.

"I've never heard of a perverted monk before." Sango said.

"It's the hand, it's cursed." He said putting his hand up in the air.

"Looks fine to me." Sango said, obviously not falling for his lame excuse.

"Well… it's not!" Miroku said jerking his hand away, face in a mock hurt expression.

"Just be quiet." She said.

Sango was propped up on her cot, and Miroku was sitting by the window.

"So I'm in here for selling drugs, what about you?" Sango started.

"Well I'm in here for carrying an illegal weapon." Miroku replied casually.

"Oh… why were you carrying an illegal weapon?" She questioned.

"I lived in the ruff part of town. There are a lot of thugs there, so I carried it just in case my life was in danger." He said. "Hey, why did you sell drugs?" He asked looking up at her.

"My parents and little brother were murdered. Nobody would hire me because they said I was too young. So I got into the drug business so I could make a living." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Miroku said apologetically.

"Don't be, you didn't do it. She said.

Then the guards came and took them to lunch.

AN: So did you like it? Was it worth the wait? Was it long enough? Please REVIEW and tell me. Please? Pretty please? Thanks! Next chappie will be about how they meet at lunch. See you then!

Youkai Koinu


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: -Sees a shooting star and bows her head, closing her eyes- "I wish I owned Inuyasha, I wish I owned Inuyasha, I wish I owned Inuyasha." –Opens one eye and peeks around the room and then sighs- "I do NOT own Inuyasha so please don't try and sue me!"

Review Corner 

**Kami-Neko1029: **Great!

**I love Kouga: **Thanks! I didn't think many would think of that so I threw it in the mix. Sure thing, sorry it took so long though.

**Starflower-Gem: **Glad to hear it! Yeah I'm going to try making my chappies at least a little longer than I used to. I should start updating more often since basketball ended, but I will be starting soccer soon, although I should still be updating often since we usually only practice about three times a week.

**Inusgurl4ever-kikbasher: **You got it! Hmmm… that sounds like a good idea to me! Yes it would be. I won't make any promises though, because I don't plan out my stories I just write and then go back and make it better if I need to.

**AndreahTreole: **Yeah I know that was just a spur of the moment type thing. Exactly! Yeah I know now when I look back at that chappie I really don't like it at all. I may repost it later on in the story, but I'm not sure. I know don't you just HATE it when your sister's or family members blackmail you into taking the blame! God I hate that! I know all too well what you mean, although it wasn't anything illegal it still gets you in trouble. I will take your advice, thanks!

**Sarcasm Girl8: **Thanks!

**InuyashaCaseClosed: **Yeah, I know it is kinda corny. Don't be sorry. The chappies should start getting longer. I'm glad.

**Inuyashaluver52293: S**ure thing, thanks!

**Miroku's mother of childr: **Yeah I know but this one IS longer. Thanks. I know I didn't take it as one.

**Hanyou Vixen: **Thanks and I'd be glad to write more!

AN: By the way, Ayame, Kohaku, and Kagura will enter the story in later chapters. Oh and by the way I'm going to spell Sesshoumaru's name the proper way now. Also I lied, the lunch will be next chapter. My creative spirit has gone on vacation so I apologize for the delay and if this chapter is a little boring. Sorry.

Locked Up

By: Youkai Koinu

Chapter 4

Inuyasha and Kagome were following two guards to lunch. It was the same two guards from their arrival the previous day. They turned a corner and the guard who had kicked Kagome pulled her to the side. He leaned down so that his mouth was right beside her right ear.

"Don't you even **_think_** about telling anyone about yesterday." He whispered dangerously into her ear. "If you **_do _**tell, I will **_personally _**make your stay here a living nightmare. Oh and tell that to that half-breed that shares your cell."

Kagome could only nod. With that said the guard stood tall once more and straightened his uniform. Then he turned and took off to catch up with the other guard and Inuyasha, with Kagome following silently.

-Cell E14-

Kouga sat staring at the arrogant dog demon sitting on the window ledge staring outside. He was getting very annoyed with the fact that he was hogging the window ledge.

"Hey, you, 'Sesshoumaru' or whatever your name is, could you get out of the window, you're hogging the whole freaking ledge." Kouga stated.

Sesshoumaru hopped of the ledge and landed gracefully in front of Kouga, and lifting him off the ground by his shirtfront. "My name is Sesshoumaru, and This Sesshoumaru does not take orders from wolves, so if you do not wish to die, then I suggest you do not try to order This Sesshoumaru around." Sesshoumaru spoke in his icy tone.

"You think **_you _**can tell _**me** _what to do? I think not you arrogant dog." Kouga said evenly.

"Do you wish to die, wolf?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly, his eyes flashing red for an instant.

If looks could kill Kouga would be long dead by now. His instincts were telling him that this dog demon was **_not_** to be messed with. Now Kouga had a huge ego, but he also listened to his instincts. "No." Kouga said.

"Then I suggest this **_never_** happens again, and if I wouldn't get sentenced to more years if I killed you, then I assure you, you would be dead already." Sesshoumaru said. (AN: I know that that was probably a little OOC for Sesshoumaru, but we can't kill Kouga, now can we? No. We can't. Not yet anyways. Muahaha!)

Kouga nodded and Sesshoumaru dropped him, right as two guards stepped into the cell to take them to lunch.

-Cell A15-

"HA! Go fish!" Shippo yelled, eyes glistening with pride. Rin fished through the mound of cards before finally selecting one towards the bottom. She flipped it over and scanned the card.

"Ah ha!" Rin hollered, laying down a last and final match of two kings. "I win!" Rin said getting up and skipping around the room, her dark brown tresses twirling around behind her.

"Aw, no fair!" Shippo whined, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting at Rin, who was at the time prancing around the dingy cell.

"Hey, why are you upset, Shippo? It's just a game." Rin said sitting back down across from where Shippo sat.

"I know. But nobody's ever beat me before… How about a rematch later?" Shippo questioned suddenly. Hoping she would accept his offer.

"Of course! It's a fun game." Rin said, a smile gracing her lips.

Before anything more could be said two male guards stepped in front of the cell. One was a short plump man holding a set of keys. He was bald and had huge glasses framing his eyes. He had a stubby nose and big ears. The other was the complete opposite. He was extremely tall and had sandy blond hair cut just above his ears. He had a muscular build and had an ear pierced at the top.

"Time for breakfast." The tall one said as the short one unlocked the cell door. Shippo and Rin jumped up from their spots on the floor and followed the plump guard. Shippo and Rin both looked at the guards' nametags. The shorter one's name was Kiyoshi and the taller ones name was Takai.

Kiyoshi took the lead the children following close behind and Takai at the end of the line. Kiyoshi lead several empty halls inmates sneered at them as they passed. Finally they came to an oak door at the end of a short hallway. The plump man opened the door and let Shippo and Rin inside.

-Cell D19-

Sango was glaring harshly at the monk named Miroku who had just groped her. 'Well hopefully he's learned his lesson.' Sango thought looking at the large two-story lump on his head. "If you **_ever_** try a stunt like that again, you will be in dire need of emergency attention." She whispered dangerously.

Miroku waved the offending appendage in front of his face and pointed to it. "It's the hand. It's cursed!" He cried desperately. Sango rolled her eyes at the lecherous monk.

"Sure it is." Sango replied sarcastically. Just then a female guard appeared in front of their cell. She unlocked the cell and motioned for them to follow her.

About five minutes later they had reached a large door. The guard opened it and they peered inside. Both had one thought cross their minds. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

AN: Well there you go a very long over-due chapter and I apologize for making it so short. Now I must go and start on another chapter for Running From A Killer and then I will work on one for Matrimony Ain't Always Holy. Ta-ta!

Youkai Koinu


End file.
